


eternity.

by starrydo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cafe AU, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Short One Shot, café owner taeyong, dotae rings but not really, fluff and angst lol, inspired by taeyong's drama for superm oops, jaehyun is alittle naive but we dont blame him, reporter jaehyun, winwin only came in as cameo lol, writer doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydo/pseuds/starrydo
Summary: eternity was the last book that kim doyoung published, based on his real experience. reporter jung decided to make his way into the cafe that was mentioned in the book to find out what really happened.“to me, that isn’t eternity, it’s just a lifetime.” - kim doyoung, 1989. eternity
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back !! i got super inspired by taeyong's drama im sorry i just had to write it with dotae  
> the concept is similar but i actually changed up quite alot of things so instead of a really fairy tale like sweet ending i wrote something else LOL don't worry! there's both fluff and angst :P

the bell chimed as the door swung open, welcoming a brown haired male into the cafe. his eyes wide open, scanning the interior of the well decorated cafe as music played throughout the area. the barista looked up, greeting a soft “good morning” while he attended to a customer in front of him. the male had a book in his hand, a bookmark sticking out of it as he glanced back down and read the page. 

_the barista with long silver coloured hair, a smile so bright that it blinds people’s eyes._

his eyes trailed to the male working behind the cashier once again, only to find that his eyes were also on him. his eyes darted to the ground, embarrassed as he tried to find a seat. he was absentmindedly playing with the corner of the book as he tried to work up the courage to order something. 

“excuse me?”

his head shot up, the barista had apparently walked up to him without him noticing. he opened his mouth but closed it again before attempting to say something again until the barista let out a soft giggle that made his heart flip. 

he really is beautiful, just like how the book described it. 

“h-hello?” he stuttered, sitting up straight in his seat as the barista slipped into the chair opposite him. 

“that book.” he pointed, “is the author called kim doyoung?”

the male just stared at the barista for a couple of seconds before nodding vigorously, reaching into his pocket and slipping a name card on the table. 

“jung jaehyun. a reporter from sme?” the barista slowly read off the card. 

jaehyun nodded once again, before offering a handshake. “are you perhaps lee taeyong?”

it was the barista’s turn to nod, reaching out to complete the handshake. “nice to meet you.”

“likewise.” jaehyun responded, feeling a little more brave that he didn’t mistook him for someone else. 

taeyong’s eyes fell on the book again, a sense of fondness flashing across his eyes. jaehyun gently pushed the book to taeyong as he explained, “this book won the best seller award within the week it was released.” 

_the camera was constantly flashing, reporters filling the venue as they witnessed the famous author walking to the stage in the middle. the male settled down, pushing his glasses that had slipped down before adjusting the microphone._

_“good evening everyone, i would first like to thank everyone for coming to my press release of my last book, eternity. but please, go ahead with the questions, i’ll try to answer to the best of my abilities,” his voice resonated._

_the first reporter stands up, stretching her microphone towards him. “doyoung-ssi, is it possible for you to explain the title of your book and why is it your last book?”_

_the room fell into complete silence._

_“well, i’m not young anymore. i have decided to live my life without worrying about having to publish another book. and besides, this book can live on forever under my name. hence the name, eternity.” he lets out a short chuckle after answering, motioning for another question._

_“what is your inspiration behind this book?”_

_for a split second, doyoung found himself furrowing his eyebrows. his assistant stepped up, wanting to speak but he just waved him off, giving a tight smile._

_“if you want me to be honest, i don’t remember. however, i just know that this was in my draft and i needed to publish it.”_

the barista hummed, his fingers slowly tracing the title of the book. “may i ask why are you here?”

jaehyun cleared his throat before speaking, “i wanted to write about the inspiration behind this book. i heard it was a real life experience by mr. kim and i wanted to witness this place myself. of course, i hoped to get an interview from you as well.”

a smile was stretched across taeyong’s face, his eyes skimming through the content on the book. his fingers hovering over a specific page. 

“you’re not just a reporter right?” 

“huh?” jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

“you know doyoung. personally, i mean.” 

the reporter froze for a moment before a stiff smile appeared on his face. how did he know that doyoung was his fiance’s father? 

_“taeyong!”_

_the male ran into the cafe, right into taeyong’s arms as he flailed around a piece of paper in his hand. the silver haired male just chuckled and tightened his hold around his lover._

_“it’s finally finalised?” he asked._

_doyoung nodded frantically, shoving the adoption papers into his face. “i’m bringing sicheng back home tomorrow!”_

_taeyong just smiled, pulling doyoung into their regular table. he remembered how excited the male was, talking to him about how he always wanted to adopt a child. the way he would come into the cafe just to recount the little details and stories he had when interacting with sicheng, how he wanted to bring him back home the moment he met sicheng._

_the last time doyoung mentioned his son, he also decided to bring up the male that sicheng brought back home for dinner._

_“his name is jaehyun, my baby boy’s boyfriend. i can’t believe he grew up and is experiencing his first love already.” he said, jokingly wiping away a nonexistent tear._

taeyong let out a chuckle, slightly shaking his head. “i’ll accept the interview, but you won’t be asking me any questions.”

“what?” jaehyun was speechless, he might have overlooked the part in the book where the male was described as a slightly stubborn man. 

_I love this man for many reasons. he always brings me my favourite cup of coffee when i’m working, always thinking that i didn’t notice whenever he would wrap a blanket around me when i was asleep. my favourite would be the quick peck on the lips whenever i least expect it._

_but he is sometimes quite stubborn, staying up late in the cafe while sipping on his third coffee of the day and trying to sort out documents about his business. i told him that it was unhealthy, that he needed his sleep._

_he would always just wave it off like it’s nothing, but it still worries me when he sleeps late and wakes up early to get ready for the day._

_a kiss does help though._

“i love doyoung the moment he stepped into this cafe.” taeyong recalled, a soft smile etched on his face. “he would always come here to write his stories, saying that he felt the most relaxed here.”

jaehyun just nodded, jotting small details into his notebook.

“i always accompany him while he writes because and i quote ‘i’m his best inspiration’ “ he chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. “i knew he was going to write about me. he tried to keep it a secret but i saw right through him. always could.” 

_doyoung chewed on his fingernail, glossing through his draft as he tried to figure out what he should write next. he subtly eyed at taeyong, who is currently brewing coffee for his customers. he had his appearance down to a tee, his habits like the back of his hand. but something was missing._

_“you know, i absolutely do not give into you. even when you kiss me.”_

_a cup of freshly brewed coffee was placed on the table as doyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes. he took a sip of coffee, sighing in content._

_“stop lying to yourself lee taeyong, you definitely do- wait!” he was about to retort with a perfect example before he realises._

_he never told taeyong what he was going to write._

_he puffed out his cheeks as he pointed at taeyong accusingly, “how did you know?”_

_“in case you forgot, you mumble in your sleep babe,” the male cheekily smiled, leaning forward to poke at the soft cheeks that slowly deflated._

_doyoung’s eyes widened, his cheeks slowly flushing red. he always knew he had the habit of sleep talking but to talk about his writing ideas?_

_“that’s unfair,” he mumbled, jutting his bottom lips out while his hand was swirling the coffee cup._

_taeyong stood up, ruffling the male’s hair in attempts to comfort him before swerving down to give a short kiss on his lips. “now, will you stop sulking?”_

_doyoung just swung his head to the other side, ignoring taeyong. “hmph,” he hummed but a smile was plastered on his face._

_maybe the kiss did something to him as well._

he knew he couldn’t ask but he couldn’t help the question that slipped out of his mouth, “how do you not age?” 

taeyong visibly stiffened, the fingers wrapped around the book tightened ever so slightly. “say, have you heard of immortals?” 

“books, yeah. but never in real life.” jaehyun answered truthfully. 

“well, you’re looking at one right now.” 

jaehyun rubbed his eyes once, then twice as he blinked. he’s not dreaming right? “it’s not a joke, right?”

taeyong reached into his pocket to pull out a photo, the corner of it was slightly curled but still otherwise well kept, showing him a photo of taeyong and doyoung while he was still in his twenties. 

jaehyun’s jaw dropped when he saw that taeyong looked exactly the same after 30 years. 

“do you believe me now?” taeyong asked as he saw jaehyun slowly bob his head up and down. 

“i told him that i’ll love him forever, from afar. asked him to live his life without me.” 

“w-why?”

“my love for him will never fade, but it will come a time that he will leave me. i can’t bear to see him leave right before my eyes while i continue to live.” 

_“that’s stupid thinking and you know it,” doyoung said, crossing his arm in front of his chest._

_taeyong walks over to doyoung, bending down and gently untangling his arms to slip his fingers in between doyoung’s. he knew that this conversation would be hard for the two of us, especially doyoung, but he had no choice. he had experience too much and he couldn’t bear to do it once again. his heart couldn’t take it._

_at least he will still be alive when taeyong last sees him._

_he placed a gentle kiss on doyoung’s knuckles, where a thin silver ring sits. taeyong looks up at him, staring straight into his eyes. his heart pangs in pain when he sees tears forming in his lover’s eyes._

_“doyoung-ah, do you know that i love you? i love you so much and you will be the only one i love until the day i die.” taeyong says, enunciating every word slowly._

_the male looked away, tears slipping down his cheeks. “you won’t die, idiot.”_

_“that’s why, i’ll love you for eternity.” taeyong confessed as he gently wiped off the tears._

_“you better not lie, or i’ll come back from the dead and find you.” he whined, playing with taeyong’s hand where a similar silver ring was worn._

jaehyun placed his pen and book on the table, his focus fully on taeyong. 

“do you know that he doesn’t remember you right now?” jaehyun asked, his fists clenched as taeyong stared straight at him. 

“i know.” 

i’m the one who did it.

“do you want to see him again?”

such a tempting offer. but taeyong held back his urge to run out and find doyoung, to wrap his arms around his body. 

“no.”

jaehyun jumped up from his chair in frustration, biting his lips as he glanced at the time. “i have time, i’ll bring him to you regardless of what you say.” 

one last time, they should meet each other at least one last time. 

taeyong just shook his head, a pained smile appeared on his face. “such a young, passionate idea of love. i’m jealous.”

“i’ll see him, if you manage to bring him.”

a sliver of hope lit up in jaehyun’s eyes as he rushed to pack his things

“i will, take my word for it.”

“you won’t.”

_his hands were slightly trembling, doyoung knew that he was almost at the end of the book. he should be happy that he could publish it and be able to confess his love for taeyong to the whole world._

_but this meant that his time with taeyong was up. he promised that he would stay only until he was done and then he would leave._

_pretend that he has never met taeyong before, and lived his life before he met taeyong. doyoung really didn’t want to, but he respected taeyong’s decision. even for him, he felt so much pain at the thought of leaving taeyong._

_yet, for taeyong, he will have to feel this pain for eternity._

_taeyong’s fingers clenched tightly around the coffee cup that he was about to bring to doyoung, realising that doyoung had already finished typing. sometimes taeyong wished that he wasn’t immortal, that he could age just like everyone else. maybe he could even stay in an old folks’ home with doyoung, just like how he wanted._

_he quietly sets down the cup of coffee on the table. doyoung reaching for it immediately like he always does. however, he stops just as the edge of the cup touches his lips._

_“is this the end?” his voice slightly trembling as the words came out of his mouth._

_taeyong just kept quiet, wrapping his hands around doyoung before embracing him into a tight hug. he kissed atop of doyoung’s head, his fingers slowly combing through his hair just like how he likes it._

_“i’m sorry,” he whispers._

_doyoung bit his lips, tears threatening to fall as he lay his head on taeyong’s chest. his fingers clenching tightly onto taeyong’s sweater, not wanting to let go._

_“stay, even if it’s for a moment, please.” he choked out._

_the couple just embraced each other in silence. doyoung tightened his hold, wanting to remember every single part of taeyong. he wished it didn’t have to end like this._

_“kim doyoung, i love you.”_

_if you ask me, loving someone for eternity sounds like a lie. people say for eternity, but humans die, it’s just something people like to say for the sake of it._

_to me, that isn’t eternity, it’s just a lifetime._

_until i met him, someone that can love me for eternity. will i still be here for him to prove that? no, but i trust him. after all, he’s the man that i have loved for my entire lifetime. even though i won’t be able to stand by you for the rest of your life, i’m glad that i met you._

_lee taeyong, if we ever meet again in another lifetime, please love me as much as you did in this._

_don’t forget, i love you._

_\- eternity, 1989_

taeyong witnessed as jaehyun rushed out of the cafe, his footsteps slowing down. jaehyun looked left and right in confusion before sicheng came up to him and hugged him from behind. tugging his hand, jaehyun was pulled into the restaurant across the street. taeyong picked up the book and placed his lips against it, a necklace holding a silver ring falling out of his sweater. 

without my permission, nobody will remember anything as soon as they step out of this cafe. 

**Author's Note:**

> and it's the end~ i hope you guys enjoy reading this !! i really enjoyed writing it if i say so myself haha  
> also thinking of writing nomin next... i'll see 
> 
> what do you guys think? 
> 
> follow me on my new twitter! @moonlightdoie


End file.
